


Volcano

by Eskumo



Series: Volcano [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人互相接近互相理解的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Volcano - Damien Rice

Don't build your world around  
volcanos melt you down.

  


复联总部，凌晨四点半。Tony Stark从近日来变得极浅的睡眠中惊醒过来。

躺在沙发上的姿势感觉有些别扭，忘了自己是怎么睡着的了。最近大概多喝了些酒。

倒是想起来惊醒的原因是感觉到了什么动静。于是转头往旁边看去。

噢。

一个熟悉的人影。

对于这位午夜访客他如今已经习惯了，虽然这人也有些时日没出现过了。

“你怎么来了？”他问Loki。

“我离开了中庭一段时间，回来后这里人就少了好多。我很好奇发生了什么。”

“哦别装了，反正你已经知道了。”

外面关于复仇者分裂的新闻铺天盖地。这一连串的事件，索科维亚协议，机场里复仇者之间的冲突，到最后美国队长劫狱和队友们一起潜逃。Loki不会错过这些消息的。

除了西伯利亚发生的事，当事人以外没什么人知道。在那里钢铁侠和美国队长最终怎么决裂，以及多年前那场车祸的真相。

哦该死他真不想想这个。

Loki又开口：“感觉挺奇怪的，看着当初被我团结起来的队伍变得四分五裂。”

“是啊你真该跟Zemo学学，他那才是分裂我们的正确方式。”

“那本来也不是我的目的。”Loki耸肩。

Tony一时没有回话。是，他知道，他们后来都意识到了纽约那场大战背后的疑点。谁给了Loki那柄权杖，幕后是否还隐藏着别的什么人。而Loki一些过于明显的错误也让人怀疑所谓统治地球是否只是他真实目的的掩饰。Tony知道这些，只是他仍然习惯以这种方式跟他说话，好像他们还处在敌对阵营一样。反正他们也不站在同一边。Loki一直都站在他自己那边。

也是纽约大战之后没过多久，Thor又出现，带来了Loki从Asgard越狱了的消息。而又过不久Loki就出现在了地球上，而且不知怎地好像还在这里定了居，或者至少地球也成了他的常驻地之一。他偶尔给复仇者们搞点破坏找点麻烦，有时候也会遇上共同的敌人稍微合作一下。总之Loki就这么一直在地球上流窜至今。

“不管你是来干什么的——”Tony终于又开口，“你可以回去了。那些事你差不多都知道了，剩下你不知道的也休想从我这知道，我没兴趣满足你的好奇心。”他语气有些不耐烦，但此刻他也实在没有精力应付Loki。“我也没心情和你做。”他又补充了一句。

哦好吧，这是另一件要交待的事。

其实Tony也说不清。Loki和他之间的交流总比其他人多些，无论公开的或是私下的。没错，他们还有过私下交流。Loki有事没事地会来找他，也许是觉得好玩，他也不知道。Tony似乎也感觉和Loki之间有种微妙又诡异的电波，但他那时也没太注意。

发展成身体关系还是在不久之前。确切地说，是和Pepper分手一段时间之后。具体怎么开始的记不清了，也没必要记。和Loki操到一起好像就是那么一件莫名其妙又顺理成章的事。

他们之间没有感情，只有性。他刚对一个人付出过感情，认真用心地去维持一段恋爱关系，只是还是以失败告终了。他觉得似乎有点累，付出感情是件很累人的事。像这样只有单纯的身体关系则更轻松些。

Loki对于他的逐客令不以为意，他当然不会就这么听话地离开。相反地，他手里拿出了什么东西，对Tony说道：“我在你桌上发现了这个。”

Tony扭头看去，只见他正拿着一封拆开的信在读——队长寄来的那封。

“你他妈——”他一怒之下站了起来，伸出手要将信抢回。但Loki手一抬又一闪身，退了几步和他拉开了距离。

“这看起来没什么道歉的诚意。”邪神读完信评价道。

“好，你看完了，满意了？你要是想幸灾乐祸的话现在可以笑了，笑完赶紧走。”

但Loki脸上看不到任何笑意。他只是抬眼望向Tony，然后问道：“关于你父母他隐瞒了什么？”

而这只是让情况更糟。如果之前他的怒意只是半心半意的气恼的话，此刻就变为真的愤怒了。“把信还回来，然后滚出去。”他说，语气冷了许多。

但Loki只是站在那里安静地看着他，表情里没有嘲笑，也没有被他的话冒犯到的愤怒。他微皱着眉头，像在认真地解读着什么，眼里还带着点……Tony说不清那是什么。但那让他的怒意平息了些许。

接着Loki轻轻叹了口气，低头把信装回信封，又开口：“不管他瞒了你什么，那肯定都只是自私地为了他自己的利益而已。不要相信什么‘不告诉你是不想伤害你’之类的鬼话。”

然后出乎意料地，Loki伸手将那封又装好的信递向他。

大概半是因为惊讶，半是因为Loki的举动本身，Tony的态度也缓和了下来。

他接过信。手无意地擦过Loki的指尖。

“你是不是也——”他随手把玩着信封口，小声发问。Loki的话让他有些在意，他说那话时的样子似乎不只是在评论Tony的事，像是也在说他自己的事。Tony猜也许跟他的养子身份有关——当然Loki也从来没说过这些他自己的事情，Tony只是直觉如此——但Tony没有问完，他没有问下去。因为刚刚Loki也没有追问下去。是的，他注意到了这一点，若是往常的话Loki应该会想刺探到底的。

然而Tony很快又发现信封里还少了什么东西。他又叹了口气。Loki就是不能停止他的鬼把戏。

“把那手机也还我。”

“什么？”Loki装得一脸无辜地看向他。

“别装，我知道你把手机也拿走了。给我。”

“你说这个？”Loki手里绿光一闪把手机变了出来，但这回并没有要给他的意思。这个混蛋。

“给我。”

“你真打算给他打电话？”Loki又皱起了眉。

“不关你的事。”

“你不需要它了。”

Tony又好气又好笑：“万一有什么紧急情况是我们这边几个人应付不了的，我得有个办法能快速把他们叫回来。”

“Thor会去找他们的，或者Banner。”

Tony眯眼思索了片刻：“所以这意味着确实有什么情况了对吗？”那样的话就更……“赶紧把手机给我！”

“Thor他们已经去找了，而且他们也有自己的办法。不需要你去联络Rogers队长。”

Tony不明白他为什么对手机这事这么固执，他明明……对啊这事明明与他没有任何关系，他为什么要如此在意？

一个念头在Tony脑中一闪而过。

是因为……我？

不这不可能。

等他回过神的时候，见Loki正用魔法把玩着那部手机，泛着绿光的手机在空气里可怜地上下浮动着。

“喂你别那么玩了。”不管Loki的固执，他仍伸手想将手机要回。

Loki的表情却是严肃的：“你不需要因此就委曲求全地去找他们。有些背叛就不需要去原谅。”

他感觉Loki又在说他自己了。不管是有意还是无意，Loki这晚流露出的感情有些多。而他那些话语引起的共鸣又让Tony内心涌起一种说不清道不明的微妙情感。好像自己的伤口就这样被展露在面前，但却并没有使他感到疼痛，反而让他得到了某种慰藉。

他不知道Loki的经历，但他仿佛能从他话里理解他的感受。

可那毕竟只是模糊的感觉，他们不清楚彼此的实际情况。

Tony又开口：“你不了解，事情很复杂——喂！”

——他还没说完，Loki手里那团绿色魔法一个爆炸将手机毁掉了。

很好。又是这样。Loki总是擅长在他态度刚缓和时就把他的火又拱起来。

“你好样的！我他妈不需要你来替我决定原不原谅谁！”Tony喊了起来。

“哦是吗？那你就想一直这么犹豫纠结、割舍不下？真是可悲！”Loki也拔高音量回嘴。

“那你呢？你不可悲？你总装得一副和你家人彻底恩断义绝的样子，你以为你装得很像？你他妈先告诉我，你就能割舍得下？”

Loki似乎被他戳到了痛处，一时说不出话。他瞪了会儿Tony，又把视线移向了别处。

好样的Tony Stark，你终于成功把这家伙给噎住了。他对自己说。

但他半点成就感都没有。

因为就像Loki所说的，看看我们两个，可悲的家伙。

他仍然对队长和冬兵的事感到愤怒，哪怕他明白了这不真的是冬兵的错，那愤怒也并非轻易就可平息的。而比愤怒更难以消解的是痛苦。他痛苦于父母死亡的真相，痛苦于朋友的欺瞒，更痛苦于自己对此什么也做不了，只能就这么看着事情在眼前发生，然后承受着。

突然涌起的无力感让他的姿势松懈下来，火气也被消掉了大半。

就在这时他又听到Loki开了口：“你在乎的太多了，Stark，所以才总给自己心里加上过重的负担。放下一些会轻松点。”

大概是仅剩的那点火气仍让Tony忍不住去呛他：“是啊就像你那样什么都不在乎，为所欲为。”但话一出口看到Loki的样子，他突然有点后悔。这句本已是心不在焉而说出的气话却似乎最终将Loki激到了。

Loki仍然没有看向他，他侧着身，盯着别处，嘴唇紧抿着。他手攥着拳，手臂的肌肉线条也随之紧绷。像是在克制什么。

也许Loki之前那句话并不是在为他擅自毁了手机开脱。也许他说他在乎太多真的是出于对他的好意。这晚自己几次的不耐烦和发脾气Loki都容忍了。Tony开始胡思乱想起来，包括一些之前他刻意忽略或刻意否定的念头。

而此时Loki像是终于泄了气一样，松开拳头，紧绷的姿势也松垮了下来。他转过头对Tony开口：“因为不管你有多在乎，也根本都没有用。”

Tony怔住了。

那不仅是因为Loki所说的话。还有Loki看着他的样子，他的表情，他的眼神。

那太过……真实了，对Loki来说。Loki总是擅长把他的情绪隐藏在一张完美的面具之下，但此刻似乎他所有的情感就那么浮在表层，随时都能冲出来。而Tony在他眼里看到了那些——倔强，愤怒，还有痛苦。这之类的。

这让Tony觉得危险。这场对话的走向已经变得有些危险。这晚的Loki很奇怪，他流露出的真实感情实在是过多了，就好像他的面具片片剥落，让Tony觉得他似乎从未离那个隐藏在面具下真实的Loki如此近过。Loki仿佛就要越过某条界线，而他和Loki之间一直以来的微妙平衡即将被打破。有什么东西就在临界点下跃跃欲试，准备冲出来让一切都失去控制。

这让他有些不知所措。

他克制住自己想跌坐回沙发里的冲动，抬手扶着额头，遮住眼睛，再把手放下时试图让自己的表情保持冷静。

他得说点什么。他想让这场对话回到可以控制的范围内，就像他们平时那样，只是在一些表面的问题上旁敲侧击、彼此周旋，保持着安全的距离，游刃有余。他们偶尔也曾出于彼此对抗激怒对方的目的去刺探一些敏感些的问题，但不像这样，不是像Loki现在这样主动表露。

最后他只是叹了口气开口：“你到底是来干什么的啊……”Loki之前并没有正面回答这个问题，但他心里已经大概有了答案，只是他仍然接着胡说八道起来，“让我和朋友们……以前的朋友们决裂然后加入你那边？”他嘴角扯起一个笑，想摆出一副轻松调侃的样子，但极为勉强，他自己都能感觉出来。

“不。”Loki甚至都不费心配合他装个样子了，他像是因为Tony的反应而有些挫败，和失望，“你不一样，你不需要走我这条路。这种路是只有那些没得选的人才走的。”

Loki仍然很认真，而此刻Tony可以明显地看出来，Loki是在——在乎着他，关心他。这还是让他心里涌起一股复杂的暖意。

而还没等他想好怎么回应，Loki就心烦意乱地把手随意地比划了一下。他说：“我走了。”然后转过身。

Tony对此没有反应，只是移开视线微低下头，等着Loki瞬移的绿光闪过。他还能说什么？他们从没有过这样的交流，他甚至对他的关心说不出一声“谢谢”，就像Loki也不能简单地问出“你还好吗”一样。也许重新退回安全距离内会对彼此都好一点。

“Stark。”他听到声音又抬眼去看。但还没等他反应过来时，下巴就被抬起，Loki的嘴唇覆上了他的。

而这让他先前所有的想法最终动摇了。

语言往往带着掩饰和克制，不如亲吻来得直接。之前所有藏在他们言词交锋下的情意此刻都化在彼此的唇舌之间。

他们从未有过如此温柔的吻。

Tony回吻着他，抬手探进神族的长发间，手指不轻不重地抓握。

“Loki……”他忍不住唤他的名字。

然而眼前绿光一闪，手里一空。

那人已经消失了。

他睁开眼，看着又只剩他一人的空房间，手垂了下来半握成拳。

“该死。”

他咒骂道。


End file.
